Natsume gentil ? non, impossible !
by SonicandPitch
Summary: Et si une nouvelle élève fesais son entrée a l'académie Alice en même temps que Mikan, ca aurais tendance a chambouler le coeur de nos petits élèves de primaires ... a vrai dire des plus grands aussi ... Et bien c'est ce qui va se passer ! Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Nous vivons dans un monde où, certaines personnes sont dotées d'un pouvoir spécial appelé Alice. Ces personnes grandissent le plus souvent à l'Académie Alice.

Dans ces personnes il y a Hotaru Imai, nouvelle venue a l'Académie. Sa meilleure amie Mikan Sakura est, comment dire … assez collante et très persévérante ! Tellement que quand Hotaru est rentrée à l'Académie Alice elle a décidé de la suivre par tous les moyens. Nous nous trouvons donc à l'entrée officielle ( ou presque ) de Mikan. Mais elle ne sera pas la seule ! Car le même jour une autre élève fait son apparition.

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour. Je fais mon entrée dans une Académie je m'appelle Elyka Yuuji. On m'a remit un uniforme … Je ne suis pas très a l'aise la dedans ! Mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, c'est ce que je dis toujours. Au moin je vais être tranquille et je vais être entourée d'enfants … de personne de mon age … et nous sommes tous pareil …

*** : Bonjour Elyka ! Ma petite Ely-chan ! Ha, tu permets que je t'appel Ely-chan ?

Elyka : Euh… Bien sur Mr…. ?

*** : Narumi, je suis et je suis en charge de ta classe de primaire ! Kyaa ! Je suis si heureux !

Elyka : _(Bizarre ce Prof, il est très … excentrique ! )_ Haha euh…oui…bien sur * sourire gêné*

*** : Narumi-sensei ! Quand vais-je arriver en classe ?

Narumi : Ha ! Mikan-chan ! Bientôt, bientôt ! Mais avant je te présente une camarade de classe. Elle fait son entrée en même temps que toi.

Mikan: Ho ! *Sert la main* Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mikan Sakura, enchantée ! J'espère qu'on pourra devenir amie *Smile*

Elyka : Euh…Oui…b-bien sur…moi de même je m'appelle Elyka Yuuji. _(Bien que j'ai toujours un peu de mal a communiqué… )_

Narumi : Eh bien déjà amies ? C'est bien Mikan *Lui caresse la tête comme a un chien*

Elyka : _(Purée mais où suis-je tombée ? C'est pas un asile ici ? ) _Euh…Hmm…Oui….Donc…

*** : *Tape à la porte* nous sommes les délégués de la classe B de primaire. Nous entrons.

Narumi : Ha bienvenu ! Vous venez chercher les nouvelles élèves ? Les voilà ! Les filles, voici les délégués de votre nouvelle classe : Hotaru Imai et Tobita Yuu .

Mikan : Ho-Ho-Hotaru ! Je voulais ... te voir ! Alors je suis venue !

Hotaru : Mikan…pourquoi es tu là … Tu es bête *sourie* Viens la idiote.

Mikan : Hootaruuu !

Elyka : (Ouai alors c'est ça être meilleures amies ? Peut–être que ça m'arrivera aussi un jour)

Tobita Yuu : Euh.. Bonjour je me présente je suis Tobita Yuu mais tout le monde m'appel Iinchô (note : délégué en japonais). Si tu as des problèmes viens m'en parler.

Elyka : Ha d'accord merci. Euh… je m'appelle Elyka Yuuji Narumi : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir retourner en classe !

Tous-le-monde : Oui !

Dans quelques instants je vais découvrir ma nouvelle classe. Bizarrement j'ai une boule au ventre… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Entrée en classe

Les deux délégués nous ont amené moi et Mikan dans la classe de primaire B… Bizarrement en chemin ils nous ont dit de ne pas être trop impressionnée et qu'au fil du temps ont s'habituerait à l'ambiance…

Tobita : Donc voilà, bienvenu en classe B de primaire Mikan, Elyka. *ouvre la porte*

La classe : *Chahute, cris* Hahaha ! Youhou !

Mikan : *pétrifiée* Euh… pourquoi y a des gens qui volent ?

Elyka : ( de même )

Tobita : Ha ne t'inquiète pas c'est un Alice plutôt banal que de voler !

Mikan : Ha euh …d'accord

Narumi : Bon du calme ! Tout le monde retourne a sa place ! Nous allons vous présenter deux nouvelles camarades ! Venez vous présenter les filles.

Mikan : Bonjour a tous ! Je m'appelle Mikan Sakura ! Je suis très heureuse d'être ici et j'espère pouvoir bien m'entendre avec tout le monde !

Narumi : Bien, belle présentation Mikan-chan ! A ton tour Ely-chan.

Elyka : Alors..euh…B-bonjour je m'appelle Elyka Yuuji… ravie d'être ici.

Narumi : Bon voilà j'espère que vous vous sentirez à votre aise ici ! Il reste des places … hmm.. au fond a coté de Natsume et Luca.

Je me rendis a ma place a coté de Luca-kun et Mikan-chan a coté de Natsume-kun.

Elyka : Euh *s'assoie* … Enchantée

Luca : … de même.

Elyka : _(Whaa il a pas l'air très bavarre celui là ! Ou peut être que je lui ai fait une mauvaise impression…)_

Mikan : Enchantée voisin !

Natsume : …. Ha. Miss culotte a pois.

Mikan : Ha ! Pervers !

Natsume : Quoi ? Les pervers sont attirés par leur victime, et qui le serait par toi ...

Mikan : Ha ! Je te déteste ! tu va voi...r...

Garçon : *la choppe avec son Alice de la télékinésie* Tu va voir toi a parler ainsi de Natsume !

Mikan : Ha ! Lâche-moi !

Natsume : Et d'abord c'est quoi ton Alice ? Sors-toi de la avec.

Mikan : _Mais je ne connais même pas mon Alice …._

Tobita : Les gars arrêtés ! Elle est nouvelle !

*** : Pourquoi elle l'a bien cherchée !

Tobita : Sumire ne dit pas ça !

Sumire : _En temps que présidente du fan club de Natsume-Luca …_ Pff en récolte ce que l'on sème.

Mikan : Ah arrête lâche-moi ! Au secours !

Elyka _: ( Elle a été… la première personne a me parler… et a vouloir devenir mon amie … je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire_ ! ) *se lève* Hé pose-la !

Garçon : La ferme on ta pas demander ton avis !

Elyka : Ah bon ? Dis donc tu as l'air d'aimer faire voler les gens ? Et si ça t'arriver ! *utilise son Alice des plantes ( note : l'Alice de Elyka consiste a contrôler les plantes )*

Garçon : *Lâche Mikan* Ha ! Pose-moi par terre !

_Tout le monde la regarde bizarrement. _

Elyka : (Mince, maintenant ils vont me détester…) *Lâche le garçon*

Mikan : Merci, Ely-chan.

Elyka : Ah…euh…de rien

Natsume : Eh toi !

Elyka : _Gloups_ Euh… Oui ?

Natsume : Pas mal ton alice. Je laisse passer pour aujourd'hui mais tiens ton chien en laisse la prochaine fois .

Mikan : _le chien_ Eh !

Ho… En faite il est peut-être…sympa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Premier Cours

_Nous avons découvert l'Alice Mikan, c'est l'Annulation. Bizarre mais sûrement pratique…_

_Nous assistons à présent au premier cours. Mon voisin, Luca ne me parle jamais. Quand a Mikan elle fait la tête, et essaye de ne jamais croisez le regard de Natsume. Nous avons un professeur , il est très sévère et possède l'Alice de la foudre, qui lui sert à punir les élève. _

_Plusieurs élève essaye désespérément de faire remarquer Mikan par . Ils n'ont pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Moi on me laisse tranquille, j'ai réussit à sympathiser avec Hotaru. Ha, aussi nous avons découvert l'existence d'un Rang étoilé qui détermine l'argent de poche, le repas et la chambre des élèves. J'espère ne pas en avoir un trop mauvais - ._

: Bon j'ai appris que nous avions accueillis deux nouveaux élèves. Hmm….Sakura, résolvez-moi ce problème. Quoi ? Que tenez-vous dans la main, les jouets sont interdis en classe jeune fille ! ( Note : C'est pas a elle ! Ce sont quelques filles qui le lui ont envoyer, elle est innocente !)

Mikan : Euh….Oui. Hmmm….*reflechis* ... Je sais pas ….

: Et en plus vous ne savez pas ! Vous m'avez l'air d'un énergumène ! L'Alice de l'annulation ? …. Hmm je comprends….

Elyka : _(Qu'est ce qui l'a voulut dire par-là … Mystère …)_

: Alors, Yuuji. Au tableau ! Résolvez ce problème.

Elyka : Oui ! *Réfléchis… écrit une réponse* Euh…voilà.

: Exact je vous félicite…. Après mûre réflexion j'ai décider de vous accorder vos rangs étoilés.

Elyka : _(Mûre réflexion ? Il a même pas réfléchi ! )_

: Sakura ton rang sera : Sans Etoile !

La classe : Hahaha !

Mikan : Nan, pourquoi… ( très déçu )

: Yuuji ton rang sera : Double

La classe : Ho ! Whaa !

Elyka : Hein ? Euh... Arigatô Gozaimasu ( note : Merci Beaucoup ) *s'incline* (Ho, mon rang est double ! )

Mikan : Bravo Ely-chan … Moi on peut pas dire pareil…

Elyka : Euh… ne t'inquiète pas Mikan-chan tu dois persévérer ! C'est ce que tu dis toujours non ?

Mikan : Oui ! Tu as raison Ely !

_Nous avons continué les cours normalement. J'adore être ici tout le monde est gentil avec moi ! _

**Le lendemain :**

Sumire : Alors tu vois maintenant, vous allez être mis dans des classes de RTA, il y a : Physique, Technique, Psychologique,Spécial et Dangereux.

_Message: Melle Elyka Yuuji est appelée au bureau du directeur du primaire, je répète Melle…._

Elyka : _(Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?)_

Mikan : Ha, Ely-chan. Il faut que tu aille au bureau du directeur ?

Elyka : Euh oui on dirait. Bon j'y vais.

Natsume : ….Hhh. _(Est-ce que ….)_

**Dans le bureau du directeur :**

Elyka : *Toc a la porte* Bonjour euh je suis Elyka Yuuji, j'entre.

Directeur : Bonjour ma très chère Elyka. Huhuhu~ bienvenu *Sourire bizarre, limite glauque*

Elyka : Euh…..

Pourquoi, le directeur veut me voir ? Il me fait peur … 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Danger chez le directeur

_Je…nan, pas encore…. Je m'étais pourtant promis, de ne jamais être, encore utilisé …._

Elyka : Je…Oui…euh.

Directeur : N'est pas peur, ma très chère Elyka. Je sais combien tu as souffert dans ton passé… Mais avec moi tu ne crains rien. Tu vas m'aider, pour toujours… Tu resteras à mes cotés, et tu va devenir, une pièce très précieuse de ma collection. Huhuhu~

Elyka : _(De quoi parle t-il ? Nan…)_ Mais je …

Narumi : Ely-chan, Le…le directeur veut dire que, tu vas intégrer la RTA des dangereux.

Elyka : _(Quoi… moi chez les dangereux ! )_ Hein ? Je ne ….

Directeur : Ce n'était pas une question, Elyka.

Narumi : Retourne en classe Elyka.

Elyka : Oui…

Directeur : . N'essayer pas de vous mettre… en travers de moi et de ma collection.

Narumi : …..

_Moi chez les dangereux, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi…._

Natsume : Alors tu as eu la nouvelle ?

Elyka : Euh.. Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas.

Natsume : Ne t'inquiète pas tu va bientôt comprendre_…(en quoi consiste le destin des dangereux…) _

Elyka : *Rentre en classe* Euh… Je suis de retour *Sourire forcé*

Mikan : Alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le Directeur ? C'était pour ton admission ?

Elyka : _(Je ne peux pas leurs dire … Ils vont avoir peur de moi … ) _Oui.. Quelque chose comme ça… Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mikan : Ha d'accord. Hé, je suis en RTA Spé ! Et toi alors ?

Elyka : Moi ? Euh, je ne sais pas encore.

Mikan : Ha d'accord. J'espère que tu sauras bientôt !

Elyka : Oui… moi aussi.

Natsume : ….

**Le lendemain :**

Rumeur : Ha, ta entendu la rumeur ? Il paraît que la nouvelle de primaire a été mise chez les dangereux ! –Nan pas possible ? -Elle ne doit pas être fréquentable alors…

Mikan : Ely-chan ! Il parait que tu as était mise chez les dangereux ? C'est quoi ces histoires !

Elyka : Je..je ne sais pas pourquoi…Euh désoler Mikan *s'enfuis en courant*

Mikan : Ely-chan !

Elyka : _(Je.. Nan c'est pas possible. Elle va me détester, maintenant..)_

Natsume : Tu t'enfuis ? Pourquoi ça ?

Elyka : Je… Je ne veux pas parler a Mikan pour l'instant… J'ai trop peur qu'elle me déteste…

Natsume : Et tu t'arrête à ça ? J'ai beau ne pas beaucoup la connaître, elle ne m'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne.

Elyka : _(Est-ce que, il…essayerait de me remonter le moral)_ Oui.. tu as raison *Smile*

Natsume : *Rougis* Bon… *Commence à s'en aller* De toute façon, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide… Je suis aussi chez les Dangereux.

Elyka : Merci…

Natsume : On retourne en classe.

Elyka : Oui !

Nous sommes retourner tous les deux en classe. Je me suis expliqué avec Mikan et les autres et elle m'a juste répondu « De toute manière on aller pas de juger à cause de ta classe de RTA « Ce qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je pense que Natsume est quelqu'un de bien, il a l'air sympa…


End file.
